For many years, information and ideas have been primarily distributed using print media such as books and periodicals. In this environment, opportunities for interacting with authors and other creators have been rare.
With the widespread use of the Internet and other communication technologies, however, content such as books and movies are increasingly consumed on personal electronic devices that have electronic communications capabilities. These capabilities allow various types of enhancements to the traditional content consumption experience, many of which have not been realized or exploited.